DE-A-30 22 996 discloses a stoving lacquer, in which polymers containing carboxyl groups, such as for example acrylates based on acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, and acrylates containing glycidyl groups are mixed together to yield a curable composition.
WO 84/00771 describes a multicomponent system in which four types of binders are mixed together and then applied. The components comprise acrylate containing hydroxyl groups, acid anhydride, wherein at least 50% are alkylhexahydrophthalic anhydrides, epoxy resin and melamine resin. The systems have an elevated solids content.
DE-A-23 33 384 describes a binder based on acrylated polyesters, which are obtained by polymerising an acrylate containing hydroxyl groups in a polyester or alkyd resin containing hydroxyl groups. Crosslinking may be performed with melamine resins and simultaneously epoxy resins.
Some of the known coating compositions give rise to films having elevated hardness and good resistance to weathering. However, they do not satisfy the constantly increasing requirements for elevated resistance to acids and solvents. Moreover, they do not meet the requirement for a very high working solids content.